


Twenty words challenge

by Algae_RA1



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 01:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algae_RA1/pseuds/Algae_RA1





	Twenty words challenge

Angst（焦慮）

响希side：大和呢？从通天塔上下来就没见到他 ……Alcor，大和呢？？

大和side：有谁在吗……不，怎么会有人与我比肩？！心里 ……空了一块。

 

Crackfic（片段）

大和从响希手里接过一盒刚刚出炉的章鱼烧。

 

Crossover（混同）

大和看着左边的响希和右边的Hero，两个人一模一样。

 

First Time（第一次）

漫长的下载过程之后……白虎，出来吧！！

 

Fluff（輕鬆）

地狱犬对白虎？毛茸茸的犬科和猫科而已啦。

 

Humor（幽默）

从来没有人能比得上大和在涉谷的认路能力。

 

Smut

湿漉漉的水痕淌在散出高热的皮肤上。

 

Romance（浪漫）

花前月下不如北极星之上，仅余你我相对的那一刻。

 

Gary Stu / Mary Sue（大眾情人）

响希收到手软的巧克力全被另外一个人扔出去了。

 

Horror（驚慄）

早已经被荒废的JP's里死寂一片，偶见白影飘过。

 

Parody（模仿）

一身金边黑色长风衣的青年蓝色的眼神如刀。

 

Sci-Fi（科幻）

穿越虫洞后，响希第一眼看见的是大和，无数个。

 

Hurt/Comfort（受傷／安慰）

修长冰冷的手指拂过天然卷的黑发，不轻不重。

 

Fetish（戀物癖）

只不过一部用了很久的手机而已，这么宝贝？

 

Death（死亡）

玉座上的王选择把生命交到唯一的那个人手上。

 

Episode Related（劇透）

“哟，这不是JP’s未来的局长大人吗？好小只！”

 

 


End file.
